runescapefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Catapult Construction
Dettagli *Lvl 44 (i boosts per construction, tipo gli spicy stews, non funzionano). |items = *90 mithril nails (o migliori) *10 mahogany planks *Un hammer *Una saw *Un knife. Raccommandati: *Un elf teleport crystal carico (se non vuoi pagare i viaggi in barca) *Un Amulet of glory o un combat bracelet carichi *Qualche antipoisons *Del cibo *Coins per pagare 2 viaggi in Charter Ship (senza sconti sono 6400 coins) *Ring of Charos (a) *Explorer's ring - il cabbage teleport ti porterà vicino Port Sarim *Se non hai 56 agility, un paio di summer pies per attraversare la dense forest. }} Walkthrough Come raggiungere Tyras Camp *Ci sono diversi modi per arrivare a Tyras Camp: **Imbarcarsi sulle charter ships è SICURAMENTE quello più veloce, sicuro e facile. **Usare un crystal per teleportarsi a Lletya e poi giungere a Tyras Camp attraverso l'insidiosa foresta. **Superare l'Underground Pass e poi attraversare la pericolosa foresta fino a Tyras Camp. **Attraversare Arandar, per poi addentrarsi nella foresta fino a Tyras Camp. Come iniziare la quest *Parla con la guardia a nord del Tyras Camp. Ti spiegherà che General Hining ha intenzione di rimuoverla dal suo incarico, perché non ha manutenuto a dovere il legno. Ha quindi bisogno di qualcuno più esperto in Construction che la aiuti a riparare la catapulta. Accetta. *Vai all'accampamento e parla con General Hining: ti spiegherà che la catapulta è una parte essenziale delle difese dell'accampamento e non averla funzionante può significare il disastro per l'accampamento. Ti darà quindi il permesso di aiutare nella riparazione e ti chiederà di trovare l'ingegnere sparito, che sospetta essere da qualche parte nella foresta. Ti consegnerà inoltre una Engineer's letter da recapitargli. Se dovessi perderla, parla di nuovo con General Hining. Alla ricerca dell'ingegnere della Catapulta *Cerca il Catapult Engineer. È nella radura abitata dai Pawyas, a nord della guardia di Tyras. Per trovarlo, dirigiti a sud-est dalla catapulta. Un po' a sud di alcuni Grizzly bears troverai una dense forest, attraversala. È qui che avrai bisogno di antipoisons e cibo, perché ti imbatterai in trappole che possono avvelenarti. *Salta il tripwire (se fallisci ti ferisce per 10 hp, avvelenandoti a partire da 2hp a volta). In questa piccola radura vedrai dei grenwalls. *Vai ad est fino ad un'altra dense forest e attraversala. Fai attenzione alle trappole che potresti dover attraversare. *Ora ti ritroverai in un radura blue con piccoli funghi luminescenti. Vai a nord-ovest, oltre i rabbits. Troverai un secondo gruppo di rabbits e poi un leaf jump. Andando ancora a nord, incontrerai dei bears e pawya. Cerca verso ovest il piccolo sentiero tra gli alberi che porta verso sud, lì troverai l'ingegnere. Fai attenzione alla stick trap! C'è il simbolo dell'hunter sulla mini-map. *Parla con l'Engineer e offrigli il tuo aiuto. * Leggi i Catapult schematics che ti darà, poi parlagli di nuovo e chiedigli di mostrarti la lettera che gli avevi consegnato. Leggila e scoprirai di quali materie prime hai bisogno. * Ti serviranno: ** 90 Mithril nails ** 10 Mahogany planks ** Un hammer, una saw e un knife * Se hai tutto il necessario, leggi gli schemi costruttivi e scegli di fare i pezzi di ricambio di legno. * Poi parla con l'ingegnere e chiedigli di Rolad. I pezzi di ricambio della catapulta * Troverai Rolad sull'Ice Mountain, nell'edificio ad est dell'entrata nelle miniere dei nani. Ti dirà di aver già spedito un corriere a Port Sarim con i pezzi di ricambio metallici. * Vai a Port Sarim, troverai Thaki il corriere alla locanda. Parlagli e cerca di farti dare i ricambi della catapulta. Si rifiuterà di consegnarteli perché non ti comporti da marinaio (non indossi un sailor's hat). Se non hai intenzione di derubare il marinaio ubriaco, può indossare il Tricorn hat del naval outfit. * Ispeziona il Drunken Sailor all'esterno della locanda e prendigli il berretto. Indossalo e parla nuovamente con il corriere dei nani (che noterà la differenza). Questa volta ti darà i metal catapult parts. * Se non l'hai fatto precedentemente durante la conversazione con l'ingegnere, ora è il momento di prendere nails, planks e tools, leggere gli schemi costruttivi e costruire i Mahogany catapult parts. Riparazione della catapulta * Prendi i Metal catapult parts, i Mahogany catapult parts, gli attrezzi necessari (saw, hammer, knife) e imbarcati sulla charter ship alla volta di Tyras Camp. Torna dalla Tyras guard e parlale, così potrai riparare la catapulta. * Per farlo, dovrai far combaciare i suoi pezzi come nel gioco del tetris. Dovrai occuparti dei suoi due lati: quello arancione e quello viola. Entrambi richiedono determinati pezzi per la riparazione. Esistono molte combinazioni possibili per sistemare un lato, ma poi potresti non avere più i pezzi corretti per completare l'altro. Le seguenti due figure ti mostreranno come piazzare correttamente le varie parti. Lato arancione Lato viola Il pannello di controllo *Clicca su un pezzo per farlo apparire sulla schermata. Le frecce direzionali servono per spostarlo in alto/basso/sinistra/destra; quelle circolari per ruotarlo in senso orario/antiorario; la freccia curva gialla servirà per passare all'altro lato della catapulta; il sole verde per ricominciare da capo. Test della catapulta * Dopo aver risolto il puzzle, dovrai testare la catapulta appena riparata. Dovrai centrare i 3 macigni contrassegnate con la 'X'. Se aumenti il contrappeso (counterweight), lancerai la pietra a maggiore distanza; se invece lo riduci, essa atterrerà più vicino. Per esempio, se scegli di colpire il boulder più vicino, la barra orizzontale deve avere una sola tacca blue. Questo puzzle è abbastanza facile rispetto all'altro: devi solo tentare e ritentare, ma si risolve velocemente. * La roccia più a sinistra richiede 6 tacche blue (clicca sulla freccia sinistra fino in fondo, poi clicca su quella destra 5 volte) * La roccia centrale richiede una sola tacca blue (premi la freccia sinistra fino in fondo) * La roccia più a destra richiede 7 tacche blue (clicca sulla freccia sinistra fino in fondo, poi su quella destra per 6 volte) Il mirino della catapulta Il pannello di controllo della catapulta *I tasti Direction servono per mirare verso destra o sinistra; variare il contrappeso serve a ottenere un tiro ravvicinato o a maggiore distanza, riducendo o aumentando il peso. Il tasto rosso è per sparare. "Bersaglio colpito! La roccia va in frantumi mentre il tuo proiettile la colpisce." * Dopo aver colpito tutti i macigni, parla di nuovo con la guardia. Congratulazioni! Hai completato Catapult Construction! Ricompensa *2 Quest Points *15,000 xp *5,000 xp *30 Teak planks *2,000 coins *Adamant halberd *Niente fuoco amico per le catapulte di Castle Wars *Sailor's hat Music Nessuna traccia musicale legata a questa quest. Trivia *Puoi ottenere i pezzi metallici dal drunk dwarf indossando un tricorn hat invece del sailor's hat *Il giorno in cui fu introdotta la quest, cliccando sullo spoiler si leggeva: Alas, it seems the Tyras guard looking after the reward list has misplaced it. Check back tomorrow. *Il giorno in cui fu aggiunta la quest, tutti i servers risultarono inaccessibili per cause sconosciute e il numero di posts nel forum superò i 1000 al secondo! *Dopo il crash dei servers, alcuni giocatori ricevettero un errore 404 quando cercarono di accedere alla schermata di log-in ai server. *Se esamini il marinaio ubriaco all'esterno della taverna di Port Sarim, leggerai: 'shave his belly with a rusty razor!': è un riferimento alla canzone tradizionale 'What do we do with a drunken sailor'. *Curiosamente, questa quest è per Maestri (come Mourning's Ends Part II e Desert Treasure) ma sembra di difficoltà intermedia. Questo significa che la classificazione di Jagex è basata più sui pre-requisiti che sulla difficoltà in sé della quest. *Quando finisci di costruire la catapulta, si sente un breve estratto della canzone 'Meridian'.